Electrical elements, such as micromechanical sensors, are usually packaged in housings. Here, a distinction is drawn between housings having contact feet, what are known as leaded housings, and housings having contact surfaces, what are known as leadless housings. In particular, a micromechanical sensor can be inserted into a prefabricated, injection-molded basic housing, what is known as a pre-molded housing, which is then closed with a lid.
Depending on the installation location, micromechanical sensors can be subjected to different loadings. In particular, micromechanical sensors, for example ESP sensors in the control device, can be subjected to vibration loadings.
One possible way of protecting a sensor against these vibrations consists in fitting the sensor to a metal plate which is mounted on a gel layer. Another possible way is described in the document DE 10 2005 041 577 A1, in which undesired external vibrations are attenuated by a wiring element.